


Family Headache

by fleurofthecourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio, Family, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 12, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: Cas is trying to act like angels getting migraines is normal, and Dean is getting steadily more pissed off about angel radio.





	Family Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not the best, partially because I'm currently sick (I have bronchitis... ugh), partially because this isn't finished yet... but I really needed to post this much before tonight's episode because if I didn't, whatever happens tonight would mess with my writing... (I know I shouldn't let it, but I can't help it). 
> 
> Enjoy anyway :)

Cas pinches at his temple. 

There's too much going on in his head right now, and, well, it hurts. 

Dean is kind of pissed at him, and he kind of has a right to be. 

He went back to Heaven without saying a word, and Dean has apparently been trying to find him for weeks now, and, unfortunately, patchy cell reception is the weakest of excuses. 

Somehow, despite all his best efforts, he still doesn’t know where Kelly is, and the other angels are just as desperate to find her as he is. 

Perhaps more so. 

He knits his brow several times before trying to focus back on the map in front of him. 

There are marks everywhere, showing where they know she’s been. 

There has to be a clue here, somewhere, and, if he could just focus, he could find it. 

He, Sam, and Dean have to find her before it's too late. 

He's all the more aware of this since he can't seem to tune out of any of the chatter of his brothers and sisters right now -- they’re arguing, unsurprisingly, about him. About the idea that Kelly is innocent in all of this, and that her child could be as well. 

_It's a nephilim! All nephilims are abominations!_

_Not to mention that it's Lucifer’s!_

_Sister, please, the woman was unaware that she was creating a nephilim and the nephilim was unaware he was being created._

_So Castiel said, brother, but we cannot forget that we no longer have our wings because he did what he thought was right._

_It was a mistake to cast him out! Our wings? That was all Metatron’s doing._

_Perhaps, but we cannot forget how many of our brethren we lost when we were at war with Raphael. Losing our wings was only one of his missteps, brother._

Unbidden, images of all the angels that have lost their lives at his hands flash through his mind and bile from his empty human stomach rises. 

He can't handle this anymore. 

He's getting too human. 

He runs in the bathroom, spits what little there is out and stands shakily over the sink, waiting for the nausea to pass. 

He's still standing there when Sam and Dean kick the motel door in. 

“Well, that was a bust, Cas. You got any other useful ideas? ” Dean’s voice, dripping with sarcasm, trails through the bathroom door. Then as the motel door shuts, there’s some huffing, followed by, “Sam, he’s not even here. Of course he went AWOL _again_. That's just what he does.” 

Cas sighs heavily. He can't do anything right, for the angels or the Winchesters, no matter how hard he tries. 

Dean hears him, however, and his tone completely changes, softening into concern. “Cas? You checking out porn in there or something?” 

He doesn't answer. 

The angels have picked up a lead on Kelly’s location and are blasting the information through. 

It feels like his head is going to explode. 

“Cas...?” Dean knocks tentatively on the door. 

He puts one hand against his temple while continuing to grip the sink with the other. He accidentally kicks at the cabinet; it opens and immediately slams back shut. 

He groans. 

“Cas, I'm coming in there.” 

Dean looks from his shaky form to the small traces of bile in the sink and back. “What the hell, man? Are you... are you sick or something?”

Cas shakes his head, regrets it, and presses a hand back against his temple. “It's...the voices, there’s so many. They're so loud.” 

Dean gives him a quizzical and concerned look before putting two and two together. “Angel radio. Goddamn angel radio.” 

He picks up a rag from the sink and runs it under the faucet, splashing a little to clear the bile away. He hands it to Cas. "That thing got an off switch?” 

He wishes it did. 

“No.”

“‘’Course not. Okay, go lay down with that on your head. I'll dig up some Ibuprofen for you.” 

“No,” Cas winces as various angels begin arguing even more vehemently about Kelly’s fate, and Dean rests his hand on his shoulder, “they think they found Kelly in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. A demon was willing to give up the location because he doesn't want Lucifer and his child to be able to take over Hell...or break Lucifer out of the Cage. We need to go.” 

_Killing her and the child is the only way_

_I agree._

_We must kill the woman  
_

There is still dissent, but, in his absence, it seems to be dimming. 

He seems to no longer have any true allies in Heaven. 

It’s disheartening. 

Their plans for her imminent death are filled with images of Kelly being stabbed through the heart by silver blades and of her being eviscerated by the combined grace of several of his brothers. 

It’s graphic and disorienting and more bile is rising in his throat. 

“We need,” he spits more bile into the sink, “to go now!” 

Dean stares at him in disbelief before leaning his head out the bathroom door, “Sam, you hearing all this?” 

“Yeah,” Sam leans in the door, “ we probably should go. But...um...Cas... you, uh, sure you’re up for that?” 

“Of course.” 

Indignantly, Cas takes two steps towards the bathroom door before promptly collapsing. 

XXX 

“Do you think he’s okay?” 

“Got me. Angel radio’s gotten to him before, but this...this is different.” 

Cas rubs at his temple as he sits up, feeling the rumble of the Impala beneath him, and peels a damp washcloth from his forehead. 

He glances out the window and another wave of nausea hits him before he sees the first street sign. The bile has an oddly orange taste. 

“There’s a bucket on the floor, Cas.” 

He reaches for it and pulls it into his lap, but, thankfully, there is not enough to spit out this time. 

Once he’s settled, Dean stares at him in the rearview mirror, “What is going on with you? And don’t just give me that voices crap. This is not normal. Did they do something to you up there?” 

Cas sighs. “The angels were not receptive to my ideas, but, no. They didn’t do anything. This...I don’t know why everything that they’re saying, everything that they’re thinking, it’s so much stronger than usual. It has been since I left Heaven.” 

“I think I might,” Sam says slowly, and they both turn to stare at him. “I’ve been reading a lot of angel lore lately, and, well, Cas, you’re empathizing more than the other angels, more and more.” 

He _is_ becoming too human. 

“It’s a good thing,” Sam continues, “but, over time, it has side effects.” 

“Angel migraines?” Dean sounds somehow both irritated and incredulous. Then he asks what Cas is also wondering, “But why now?”

“Well, Cas, it’s been happening off and on for a while, really, hasn’t it?” Cas thinks for a moment, then nods. “It’s just getting worse?” 

“Yes."

“Great, how do we fix it?” Dean asks. “Because somehow I don’t think Children’s Tylenol is a cure all here.” 

“Is that what this taste is?” Cas swishes his tongue around his mouth quizzically. It tastes surprisingly less like molecules than usual. 

“Yeah, thought it might help with the headache and didn’t want to force pills down your throat. Did it help?” 

Cas is doubtful that it accomplished anything, but the signals going through angel radio have gone quiet. There will be more news soon but not yet. “I don’t know?” 

“Gonna take that as a no. We’re a few hours out from Lancaster still. Sammy, you still got a book on Angel Lore?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, get cracking!”


End file.
